Together
by rawien8706
Summary: Kairi puts an idea in Sora’s head and Riku doesn’t know what to think of it.


Title: Together

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Chapters: 1

Rating: MATURE for the not-so-random fluff-stuff

Words: 1,010

Copyrights: Kingdom Hearts and all things related belong to Square Enix

Comments: Scene idea mostly from kingdom hearts 1, even though I am fonder of the second game. Riku & Sora are growing on me as a slash couple.

Summary: Kairi puts an idea in Sora's head and Riku doesn't know what to think of it.

Watching that silly boy swinging his wooden sword around makes me laugh every time I see it. If he thinks he could beat me in a duel, he's got another thing coming.

"Ready?" He asks me with that naïve grin of his.

I nod in response and take a swing at him.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" He whines.

I let him have the first swing, as always, but then I end up battling him until he's on the ground.

"I win again!" I gloat standing over him.

"Only because I let you win." He laughs.

I glance at him with a don't-get-me-started-and-I'll-come-down-there look.

He stops laughing. "Hey Riku," He reaches for my hand and I help him get up. "Ever wonder what it's like?"

"What what's like?"

"Being together…" I watch as he walks away from me and to the edge of the water, sitting down with his sword next to him.

"What do you mean being together?" I ask intrigued, following him but stopping right behind him – nearly standing over him.

"You know…"

I could tell he didn't want to say any specifics, but I had a hunch at what he was getting at.

"Well Riku?"

"I didn't know it was a question."

He leaned backward and fell over right before my feet. He looked up at me.

I stared into those blue eyes of his. "That wasn't a question." I repeated.

"Ever wonder what it's like being together?"

"We are together."

"No, I mean together-together."

I gave him a snide look as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean." He said sitting back up.

"Who got that idea in your head? Being together? Hah. What a joke!" I pushed him forward then sat next to him on the sand.

"Kairi." He looked at me. "She said it'd be more fun or something if he were together. I don't know what she means by that, since right now we are together."

"Sora, you foolish kid. She wants us to become a couple!"

There was a slight pause.

"Well… Why can't we?"

"What?!" His comment took me completely off guard. "You… You want to become a couple?"

"Well, if it's what Kairi wants…"

"What Kairi wants, Kairi gets…" I mimicked.

"Well?" He persisted.

"Well what?"

"Do you want to be a couple?" He paused. "With me?"

"You cannot be serious!" I looked at his blank expression. "Oh, you are serious."

"Why would think I wasn't serious?"

"Sora, do you know what couples do?"

"Well, no." He looked back at the horizon.

"They hold hands, and kiss, and sleep together and do things."

"What kind of things?"

I knew he was naïve, but I would never tell him the kind of things that couples do.

"Come on Riku, tell me." He looked at me again. "Please?"

There was a slight pause.

"Since you don't want to tell me, why don't you just show me?"

Either way I knew he would want me to show him, so I figured I might as well just get to the showing rather than the telling.

I pushed his shoulder. "Seriously?" I stared at him with cold eyes. "You really want to know what couples do? You'd let me show you… everything?"

He nodded.

I really wasn't sure myself what I meant by _everything_, but I'd show him everything I knew.

"First things first, you've never kissed anyone—"

"I have so!" He defended.

"No. Your pillow doesn't count."

He seemed ashamed I caught him in a lie. "It wasn't my pillow." He mumbled.

I've decided I'll show you how it's done." I watched as his eyes lit up. "Just follow my lead."

I leaned into him and put my lips on his. Slowly I opened my lips and let my tongue go into his mouth. Stroking his tongue with my own, I fastened the pace. Caught up within the moment I almost forgot why I had done this in the first place.

A minute or later he pushed away.

"Not enjoying it?" I joked.

"No… I did… I just… Isn't there more you want to show me?" He stuttered.

"Yeah how far do you want to go?"

He didn't respond. He just turned his gaze back to the horizon.

"Sora."

He looked at me.

"I… I…" I couldn't make sense of any language at the moment. All I could think was the _everything_ I mentioned earlier. I pushed him on the sand and kissed him fiercely. I pulled off my shirt and then pulled off his and ran my hands across his naked chest. I started kissing him more and more as if he was an addictive drug I couldn't get enough of. Starting at his lips, moving down to his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his stomach…

"Riku…" He whispered and touched my head. "Can I have a go?"

I looked up at him and moved to the side.

I closed my eyes as he pushed me over with great force. I could tell he didn't know what to do next because there was a long pause. Then I heard his voice in the distance.

"Riku. Riku?" I felt him wave his hand in front of my face.

I open my eyes and blinked a couple times.

Only a minute or so passed, even though it felt like forever.

I looked around. I saw a wooden sword next to me and one in Sora's hand.

"Come on, get up Riku. I didn't hit you that hard." He leant me his hand.

"What?" I reached for his hand and stood up.

"I beat you! I beat you!" He gloated.

"Yeah well, it was only a one-time thing." I rubbed my head, which seemed to throb from landing on the ground so hard.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Next time I'll beat you." I smiled back.

"Come on," I watched as he started to walk away. "We should head home."

He grabbed my hand to drag me along as if I wasn't going to follow.

I didn't let go of his hand so we ended up headed back home holding hands.


End file.
